Captivity
by TeylaFan
Summary: AU for The Kindred, part 2. The rescue mission for Teyla doesn't go exactly as planned... JohnTeyla. Spoilers for Season 4!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate franchise.  
__  
Thanks **Ruby** for the beta, as always! You're great! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

They had searched the entire building, except for this room. Would they find her there?  
Was she still alive? 

John couldn't help the questions that formed in his head. He only hoped that the outcome would be positive. 

As he walked to the door, and reached out to open it, he said a little prayer in his head. Something that he hadn't done in over 20 years. But for this, he did.

The door opened easily; it was unlocked. John stepped inside, with Ronon and Rodney covering his back. All three of them anxious to find out if this would be where they were going to find Teyla. Alive – or not. 

John looked around and saw Teyla lying on a metal table which was tilted at 45 degrees. His eyes widened and he ran towards her. "Teyla!" John called. She didn't respond, and as he reached the table he noticed that her eyes where closed, and her face pale. Her wrists and ankles were attached to the table by metal clamps.

He called her name again while softly patting her cheek. She remained motionless. 

Rodney stood at the end of the metal table with a shocked expression on his face. "Is she…" he trailed off, unable to form the question.

John reached out with his hand, carefully pressing two fingers against Teyla's neck. John sighed; relieved when he felt a pulse, slow and not very strong, but at least she had one.

"She's alive," he whispered. "Barely… We've got to get her out as quickly as possible."

Ronon nodded, and examined the clamps around her wrists. 

"McKay, why don't you try and find a way to get her free of those restraints," John said as gently as possible.

Rodney nodded, and started to search for a handle. It didn't take him very long to find it, as it wasn't hidden. He pulled the handle, and the clamps popped open.

"Good work Rodney," John complimented hastily, moving closer to Teyla, ready to pick her up. 

"Sheppard," Ronon said softly. John turned around and swallowed when he saw the needle Ronon was holding – empty. 

"Take it with you, maybe Keller can use it," he answered.

John turned back to Teyla, and carefully lifted her up, her head resting against his shoulder. 

"You got her?" Ronon asked. 

John nodded. "I'll manage, let's go." 

They moved towards the exit, John carrying Teyla, Rodney following and Ronon at the rear.

None of them expected the door to be closed. 

John stumbled because he had to stop so suddenly. "Ronon… did you close the door?" John asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer...

"No," Ronon answered, as expected. He was already scanning their surroundings. 

"Someone's here," Ronon whispered, signalling to the shadows at the end of the room.

John squinted, looking at the shadows for a moment. "I don't see anything…" he answered. But he trusted Ronon, so he stayed back with Rodney, Ronon moving towards the shadows. 

Everything happened so quickly -John didn't even realise that Ronon was hit, until he went down. 

Only a few seconds after Ronon collapsed, he felt a prick in his leg. 

He'd been hit by a small dart. 

John heard Rodney falling to the floor, and as he started falling as well – trying to shield Teyla – he saw him. Someone stepped out of the shadows, and into the dim light.

"Damn…" John muttered as his vision went blurry and his eyelids heavy, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness being Michael's face.

**xxxxx**

Ronon launched himself at Michael, only to be thrown roughly to the floor again. It was of no use, since Michael's 'creatures' were protecting him too well. He would not give up though, no matter what.

They had separated them. Ronon was sharing a cell with Rodney, and Ronon hoped that Teyla and John were together as well. 

Michael was standing in their cell, with 4 of his creatures surrounding him. He'd been asking them questions for the last 20 minutes. About Atlantis, Teyla and John. 

Rodney had asked him what he was planning to do with them. And Michael had explained – in detail.  
Ronon had heard more than enough, and stepped closer to Michael, yet far enough that he wouldn't be knocked away again.

He stood at his full height and glared at him. 

"You'll regret this, I promise you – I will _make_ you regret this," he told him. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at him. "Your threats mean _nothing_," he answered. Then he turned and walked away, taking his guards with him. 

Ronon growled, and grabbed the bars of the door as it was slammed shut in his face. He kicked and pulled at it in his frustration, but gave up quickly, since the door wouldn't budge.

**xxxxx**

John heard distant footsteps echoing through the halls. He looked up to see if anybody was heading their way, but the footsteps faded away, and didn't return. 

He shifted Teyla slightly, since his right arm had gone numb. She had yet to wake up, and John was worried sick for her.  
She didn't look well, and had not responded to any of the commotion around her. 

John sighed, and tried not to think about all of the things Michael might have done to her, and her child.

Even though he was captured, with two of his team-mates 'missing' and the other one lying on his lap unconscious, John felt slightly better than he had in the hours that she'd been gone.

Every hour that Teyla had been missing, and that he didn't even know if she was still alive, had been torture for him. At least now – she was here, with him. 

**xxxxx**

John snapped awake, momentarily disorientated. 

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and he cursed softly. John sat up slowly, trying to see something. The room they were in was now completely dark. And he wondered how long it would be until morning.

Teyla moved slightly, and John gasped. Would she finally wake up?

"Teyla?" he whispered, while searching for her head with his head. He felt her soft hair, and started to stroke it, encouraging her to wake up.

She moaned, and shifted again.  
John repeated her name, and felt her squeeze his leg in response. 

He smiled slightly, and laid his other hand atop of hers. "John?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me Teyla, I'm here."

"Where are we?" she asked, trying to sit up.

John stopped her, laying his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her back. "You should take it easy. I don't know what Michael's done to you, and I don't want you to pass out again, alright?"

She sighed, and followed his request.

"We've been put in a cell. Not sure where in the building," he answered.

"How did you get here?" Teyla whispered. 

John shrugged – and then realised that the motion would go unnoticed by Teyla since she couldn't see him. "We came to get you. It's a long story, but we found Carson, and he remembered this gate address," he explained.

Teyla gasped. "Carson?"

"Not the real one. He was a clone… but he didn't know that he wasn't the real Carson. We found him when we were looking for you. Michael had just left with you on his ship, and Carson was being held prisoner by him… Anyway, he's sick so he couldn't come with us."

Teyla was silent for a moment, trying to process all of the information John had just given her. She had a lot of questions, but her head was hurting, and she didn't have the energy to ask them all.

"Ronon and Rodney?"

"They were with me before, but they've probably been put in another cell by Michael," John answered. 

"Did Michael do something to you?" he asked. 

"He… injected me with something. Into my stomach," she answered. "I saw my people John… most of them are were still alive." 

"When did you see them?" John asked. 

"After Michael captured me, he locked me in a cell. I stayed there the first couple of hours but then he came to get me, and brought me to them."

She closed her eyes, and slumped against John, thinking happy memories about her people. She prayed that Michael hadn't done anything to them in the time that she was separated from them.

"Teyla?" John whispered.

"Hm-hm?" she responded, slightly slumbering.

"What do you think he wants from you?" he asked, something that had been nagging him from the beginning.

Teyla thought back for a moment, trying to clear her head. "He believes that my son is special, because both Kanaan and I have the Wraith gene…" she paused for a moment, laying her hands on her stomach. "There are some details that he needs to work out – considering his hybrids. And he planned on using my son for that."

"And you have no idea what was in the syringe?" John asked.

Teyla shook her head. "No, but I do not think that he has harmed him – not after one dose of the contents in the syringe. He needs my son alive," she answered, her voice strong. 

"Don't worry, Carter will send another rescue team. We'll be out of here before he has another chance of harming you," John said. 

Teyla nodded, allowing her eyes to slip closed again. 

"Teyla? Are you ok?" he asked, worried because she'd gone quiet.

"I am fine. Just tired…" she answered. 

"That's it, just tired?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't want him to be concerned.

She sighed softly. "My head is also hurting, but it is nothing serious."

"You didn't hit your head did you? Cause you might have a concussion if you did…" John said.

"I did not hit my head, it is just a headache," Teyla assured him. 

"Good. Well – maybe you should just get some rest then…" John suggested. He wasn't sure if it would do more harm than good, but as long as she didn't have a concussion, he was pretty sure it wouldn't cause her any trouble. 

Teyla felt too tired to answer, and in response just snuggled up closer to him. 

John clenched his jaw, and held Teyla as she fell asleep. Whatever Michael had done to her, it couldn't be good. 

He had failed to get her back to Atlantis. Now all four of them were captured, and he didn't even know how Ronon and Rodney were doing. 

What a team leader he was… 

* * *

**  
TBC!**

_A/N: Thanks for reading - and I hope you all enjoyed it :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Hope** and **MrsB** - thanks for the help guys! _

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Rodney had fallen asleep the moment the sun went down, and he had slept ever since. 

Ronon sighed when he started snoring again. Loudly – _very_ loudly… Ronon got up and pushed him over, using his foot. Rodney grumbled in his sleep, closed his mouth, and rolled over. 

Luckily, he didn't start snoring again. 

Thinking about John and Teyla seemed to be the only thing that Ronon was capable of tonight. Worrying for them… and his hatred for Michael seemed to grow more every second. 

When he got out of here, he was going to kill that Wraith once and for all. He should've done it a long time ago – but better late then never. 

His hands itched to get his hands on Michael, to make sure he would pay for everything he'd ever done to them. 

If Teyla did not make it out of here alive and reasonably unharmed, he would never forgive himself, and he knew that Sheppard wouldn't either. They had come here to save her, and instead of doing that, they had been captured as well. How incredibly stupid – Ronon suppressed the urge to hit something – _anything_… 

Rodney mumbled something in his sleep about the mattress, that it was terrible. He didn't wake up though. Good, it would save him the agonising hours of waiting and worrying. 

**xxxxx**

John shook his head, and blinked a couple of times. He'd almost fallen asleep again, and he couldn't let that happen. If Michael or his hybrids came for them, then he wanted to be able to protect Teyla. Or try to at least.

She had stayed asleep, and was still snuggled up against him. Her cheeks felt warm to the touch, and John knew she was burning up. He supposed that her body was reacting to whatever it was that Michael had injected her with. 

John's stomach complained again, loudly. He hadn't eaten since he'd left for the mission, which was about 12 hours ago. He did have a power bar with him, but he was saving that for Teyla. She would need it more than him. 

The morning light had started to creep through the bars of the tiny window in their cell. It wasn't even wide enough for John to put his leg through, so there was no way they could escape through there. 

As it was getting lighter, John tried to get a good look at Teyla. She didn't have any wounds on the outside – not that he could see anyway. And even though that was a relief, John was still worried about her. 

He touched her forehead again, and her cheeks. It seemed that her temperature had risen even more in the last couple of minutes. She frowned a little, turning her head to the side. John's hand retreated, not wanting to disturb her sleep. 

If Teyla wasn't using him as a pillow right now, he would be pacing – trying to calm his nerves. 

**xxxxx**

Michael looked at the full syringe lying on the table, another dose for Teyla's child. To make sure it had its desired effect he had to administer it to Teyla every day. 

He called 3 of his hybrids, heading towards Teyla's cell. 3 should be enough. When he had gone to Ronon and Rodney's cell he had taken 4 of his hybrids with him, because he had seen what Ronon was capable of. Not that the Colonel was not dangerous, but still – Ronon was even more unpredictable.

The halls were cold and dark, a few flickering lights present, providing barely enough light to see where you were going. 

**xxxxx**

John gasped when he heard the footsteps again – this time closer than they had been before. Were they coming for them, or perhaps only for Teyla?

John looked down at Teyla's sleeping face, cheeks flushed – and her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. He didn't want to wake her, but he had no choice. 

He shook her carefully, whispering her name. She frowned a little, and tried to usher him away, to continue on sleeping. 

John shook her a little harder this time, and her eyes opened slightly. She didn't look very happy, and it took her a moment to get her bearings. 

She groaned, her hands cupping her head. "Why did you wake me?" she asked, whispering.

"Teyla, I'm sorry – but I think Michael's coming," he warned. 

That got her attention, her eyes widening. She sat up quickly, groaning again when the motion caused her head even more agony. 

John grimaced, feeling sorry for her. Now that she was finally sitting on her own, he could stand up again. He stretched his legs for a moment, before carefully making his way to the cell door.

He could see some shadows on the walls, heading their way. The shadows didn't look like normal human forms, but bigger – different. He could hear them talking now.

Michael's voice, giving them commands. 

John heard Teyla saying something, and he turned to see her standing up, leaning heavily against the stone wall. He made his way to her, supporting her. She accepted his help gratefully. 

"Michael?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah, with 3 of his hybrids, I think," he answered. "Teyla?" 

She turned her head, looking at him questionably. "You stay back, ok? I'll handle this," he said, hoping that she'd understand his concern for her.

She didn't answer right away, taking a moment to think first. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Alright," she answered. "But, please John; I do not want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," he said. "After everything we've been through, there's no way I'm letting that bastard kill me," he promised. 

Teyla nodded, praying that all of this would be over soon. That they would all be safe.

The hybrids came into view first, and then, Michael. He commanded one of the hybrids to open the cell door, and stepped inside when it did. 

"Teyla," he greeted. "I see that you have finally awoken."

Teyla opened her mouth to answer him, but John squeezed her hand slightly, and she kept her mouth shut. 

"What do you want Michael?" John asked, his stance threatening. 

"That is none of your concern Colonel," he answered, his gaze shifting to Teyla. 

Teyla's eyes widened and she stepped back a little further, her arms coming around her stomach. John stepped forward, in front of Teyla – and Michael sighed.

"Do you really think that you will be able to protect her, Colonel?" he asked.

John narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure as hell not gonna let you take her without a fight," he answered, stepping forward once again.

"John," Teyla whispered, gripping his arm.

John ignored her, and stepped forward even further. 

Michael shook his head disapprovingly, and made a signal with his hand. Two of his hybrids stepped forward immediately, and advanced upon John. 

One of them swung his 'arm' towards John, and he ducked at the last moment, though not in time to see the arm of the other one. He staggered backwards when it came into contact with his head. His vision went blurry, and he could hear Teyla yelling something from what sounded like miles away. 

When he got kicked in his stomach, he was sure he felt a couple of ribs breaking, and he fell to the ground hard, hitting his head on the way down again. 

The two hybrids stepped back, satisfied that he posed no further threat. As they did so, he saw the third one advancing on Teyla. 

Teyla's expression changed from afraid into anger when she saw him lying on the floor, blood on his face. 

She kicked the hybrid – hard, hitting his kneecap. It staggered to the side, and screeched in pain. John heard Michael cursing, and yelling at the other two. 

They moved towards Teyla at the same time, and managed to duck Teyla's arm swinging at them. Both of them grabbed a hold on her upper arms, and dragged her away from the wall. She struggled with all of the strength she had left, but they were just too strong for her. 

John tried to get up, calling Teyla's name, but his arms felt like Jell-O, and refused to cooperate with him. The black spots in his vision increased, until he saw nothing more. 

He heard Teyla's cries coming from the hall, and then the door slamming shut. Pain shot through his skull because of the sound, and he welcomed the darkness, where he wouldn't feel the pain – or the guilt. 

* * *

**TBC!**

_A/N: Well, this took me a while! Sorry. I wasn't sure where to go with this, so I hope you guys like what I've written in this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews for chapter 1! :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry fyd - no Ronon bit in this chap.. :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

As Teyla was being dragged away from John, she kept calling his name. Praying that he would be alright. He had looked so helpless, falling to the floor with blood streaming down his face.

Michael turned his head to look at her, turning her attention away from their cell. "Do not worry Teyla, after our 'session' you will be brought back to him," he told her, picking up the pace.

Teyla swallowed, and started struggling again. What was he planning? She did not want him to hurt her son, or any of her team mates. If she had only listened to John, and stayed on Atlantis, none of this would be happening.

The hybrids tightened their grip on her arms, and Teyla winced in pain. "Michael, please…" she started.

He ignored her, and kept on walking.

They had reached a door, and Michael opened it, revealing the room she had been in before, with the metal examination table.

Teyla could not prevent the gasp that escaped her when she saw the needle. Michael motioned to the hybrids to take her to the table, and they did as they were told.

The clamps were cold around her wrists, but not painful. Tight enough that she could not get her hands through them. She had tried before, as she did now, but the result was the same.

She closed her eyes for a moment, praying to the Ancestors that Colonel Carter had already sent a rescue team, and that they would be here any minute now.

Holding on to that hope, she opened her eyes again, Michael hovering over her.

"It is time for your second dose Teyla," he said, without any emotion visible on his face, or audible in his voice. This was not the same Michael that she had sparred with, talked with.

He would never be that same person again. And she thought of Ronon when she felt a pang of hate going through her. Never would she have thought capable of hating someone as purely as she did now. She had grown up with the Wraith, with the fear of being culled every day, and the fear of losing one of her people. But she had never hated them. Her father had taught her that it was wrong to hate someone. The Wraith did not have a choice; they either had to kill people, feed on them, or die themselves.

Michael though – he was selfish, and Teyla did not even know why he really did this. Did he still want her and the people of Atlantis to pay for what they did to him? Or did he just want _her_ to pay? For betraying him. She decided to ask him again.

"Michael, I want to ask you something," she started, looking into his eyes. "Why are you doing this? I do not understand..."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Like I said before, Teyla, I need your son," he answered, turning back to the console, activating it. He picked up the paddle attached to it, and held it over her bump.

Teyla shook her head, frowning. "There has to be another reason why you are doing this…" she paused, gasping in relief upon hearing her son's steady heartbeat. "This is my child that you are 'experimenting' on. A living being…" she pleaded, willing him to understand.

Michael was quiet for a moment, and Teyla held her breath, hoping that there was still that human part of him that would understand.

When he looked at her though – the emotion once again disappearing from his eyes, she gave up. He did not deserve her compassion, and when she got the opportunity, she would not hesitate to kill him.

She turned her head, looking at the screen for a moment, showing a three dimensional image of her son. They were still listening to the sound of his heartbeat – which made Teyla feel relieved, but also sad, because she knew Michael was about to inject her again, her son.

Michael turned off the monitor. "He is doing well, he will become very strong, and healthy," he said, reaching for the needle.

Teyla felt so helpless, knowing that she could not reason with Michael, and there was nothing that she could do to stop him from injecting her.

If only John was here. He was… but he was hurt, and captured himself, as were Ronon and Rodney.

She closed her eyes, stopping the flood of tears. She had to stay strong, and believe that they would be rescued, eventually.

Michael's fingernail tapping against the needle made her open her eyes again, though she could not bear to look when he slowly pushed the needle into her swollen stomach.

She had to bite her lip in an attempt not to cry out. It hurt so much, yet the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional hurt. This was hurting her son more than it was her, and that was what she regretted the most. If only she could protect her son… She would give her life to protect him, or take away his pain, and endure it herself. But she couldn't.

Michael pulled the needle out, emptied.

"You can return to your cell again Teyla. I will see you again tomorrow," he said.

She did not respond to him, acting calm.

The hybrids came back into the room; Teyla had not even noticed them leave. Michael pulled at the handle controlling the clamps and they popped open, freeing her.

This was her chance; the hybrids were still a few metres back.

She lunged at Michael as fast as she could, with speed to match Ronon's. He was caught off guard, and threw his arms up, trying to protect himself.

Teyla punched him – hard, and he went down, falling to the floor.

As soon as he landed, Teyla was next to him, punching him again, over and over.

She grabbed a scalpel of sorts of the table, and raised her arm, ready to stab it into his heart. To kill him once and for all.

Teyla tried to lower her arm, but found that she couldn't. The hybrids had arrived just in time, and one of them was gripping her wrist.

She tried to pull free, but she was violently pulled back. The hybrid that had pulled her away from Michael punched her in the face, and she stumbled backwards, wincing.

Michael screamed at his hybrid. "You fool! I told you not to hurt her!"

He'd stood up, and Teyla gained some satisfaction into seeing his bruised face, and bloody nose.

He was glaring at the hybrid, which took a step back, making some odd noises.

Michael's gaze focused on her, and she was surprised to see a slight smile on his face. He swiped at his nose, blood dripping from his hand. "I see you have not lost your spirit…" he said, motioning to his hybrids. "Sleep well Teyla, I will see you tomorrow."

She was restrained by the hybrids again, and dragged away from Michael.

The hybrids' hold on her had tightened, bruising her already sore upper arms. She had failed to kill Michael, but if she was given another chance, she would surely try again.

The halls were cold and damp, causing Teyla to shiver. Her cheek throbbed, and she was sure it would leave a bruise.

She did not struggle this time, anxious to get back to John as quickly as possible. Struggling would only delay that. They turned another corner, and the cell came into view.

Teyla did not see him standing by the door… was he still unconscious?

They got closer and closer, and she could see a leg on the floor. She swallowed, hoping that he was just sitting and resting.

Unfortunately, he was not.

They'd reached the cell, and John was still unconscious, spread across the cold floor.

The door was opened for her, and she practically ran to John, leaving the hybrids unable to shove her inside.

She kneeled down beside John, checking his pulse and breathing. She heard the cell door slam shut behind her, but she didn't bother to turn her head.

Sitting on the cold floor she lifted John slightly, moving him so that his head was lying on her lap. She tore a piece of fabric from her vest, and swiped the blood away from a cut on John's forehead.

It had stopped bleeding, and didn't appear too bad. But the fact that he had yet to wake up could not be good. He could have a concussion, and Teyla knew that when he woke up she had to keep him awake, or wake him every hour if he did fall asleep, to make sure he was still lucid.

She would have to wait for him to wake up on his own.

Teyla hoped that it would not take long, and she realised that she felt very tired herself. She felt feverish, cold and shivery yet hot at the same time.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes.

She fell into slumber quickly, her head falling against the wall. She was just so tired… she was only going to rest for a moment. When John woke up she would take care of him. Later…

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you all liked this chapter! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So sorry for the delay! I have been sick for a while now, but I was able to finish this chapter today! :D I hope you all like it :)_

_Thanks to **YappiChick** for the beta! :D -- And to all of you who reviewed for the previous chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

John slowly started to wake up, the cold bringing him to his senses. His body felt like it was laying in the snow, and his ribs and head hurt.

The cold numbed the pain slightly, and John lifted his arm, his right hand carefully examining his ribs. He cursed when he touched the wrong spot, pain searing through his side.

Obviously broken… Better not do that again.

Next was his head. John reached up, and came across something unfamiliar.

He frowned, still a bit disoriented.

Opening his eyes, he found that it was already pretty dark. He'd obviously been out for quite some time. John raised his eyes, and finally figured out what he was using as a pillow.

His head was lying on Teyla's lap, who was slumped against the wall – her eyes closed.

John gasped, and sat up quickly, without thinking. He cursed loudly when his ribs complained, and had to use the support of the wall to keep himself from falling back.

Taking a few breaths, not deep since that would only cause more pain, the pain slowly numbed again.

John turned around and reached out to Teyla, looking her over.

Her cheeks were flushed again, and John could swear that her temperature had risen even higher than before. He could see a dark bruise forming on her right cheek, and he had to resist the urge to curse again.

What the hell had Michael done to her?

She appeared in even worse condition than she was when they first got here…

"Teyla?" he whispered, trying to wake her. He repeated her name, squeezing her hand carefully.

Teyla frowned slightly, and to his relief – opened her beautiful eyes for him.

"John. You are awake!" she said, grasping his hand with both of hers.

"Yeah… so are you," he answered, giving her a small smile. "I was worried sick. What did Michael do to you?"

She looked sad suddenly, and didn't look at him. "He injected me again," she answered.

He could see that she was mad at Michael herself.

John sighed. "I'm so sorry Teyla. I should've protected you…"

Teyla shook her head. "You did everything you could John. Do not blame yourself."

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

John shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle," he answered, but continued when Teyla gave him a stern look. "Couple of broken ribs probably…"

"And your head?" she asked.

"Just dizzy, doesn't hurt much anymore," he answered.

"Good," Teyla sighed, leaning back against the wall.

John moved to sit beside her, suppressing a groan because his ribs complained again. No need for her to worry even more.

"You know, I'm sure Carter has already sent another team. They'll be here soon," he told her.

She only nodded in response, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" John asked, concerned.

"Feverish," she responded honestly.

John frowned and moved to get out of his jacket, but she stopped him, shaking her head. "You need that yourself, and the movement will only cause your ribs more pain."

He sighed, knowing that she was right.

He lifted his arm carefully, and put it around her, pulling her close. "This will have to do then," he whispered, unable to keep a slight smile off his face.

Teyla chuckled beside him, and he knew that she was probably rolling her eyes.

xxxxx

Rodney and Ronon were both awake now. They had heard Teyla yelling John's name about an hour ago. It had stayed quiet ever since, which was very disconcerting.

They had both started yelling Teyla's name, but Ronon doubted that she'd heard them.

Rodney sighed – again. "Why aren't they coming for us?" he asked.

Ronon shrugged. Rodney seemed to think he had all of the answers, even though they'd been in the same cell from the beginning.

He obviously didn't expect an answer from him in return, because he didn't ask again.

xxxxx

Ronon was on his feet the moment he heard footsteps approaching.

He walked towards the door, and turned his head. Rodney heard them too now, and was struggling to get to his feet as quickly as possible.

Rodney stayed back, as closely pressed to the wall as possible.

Ronon's breath quickened and his grip on the bars tightened as he saw Michael.

He didn't step back from the door.

Michael stepped in front of him, keeping enough distance between them so that Ronon was unable to touch him. He had four of his hybrids with him again, and Ronon knew he was up to something.

Ronon simply glared at him, not saying a word. Fortunately, Rodney kept his mouth shut as well.

Michael inhaled sharply, narrowing his eyes.

He made a gesture with his hand, and the hybrids stepped forwards, one of them opening the lock. They stepped inside, and Ronon attacked the moment they did, aiming for their heads.

He managed to hit the first one, since it was to slow to defend itself.

It went down fast, falling to the floor with a thump.

The second one was not so stupid, and ducked, kneeing him in his stomach hard enough so that he doubled over in pain, coughing and gasping for air.

He heard Rodney's muffled cry from behind him, and moved to help him when he got shoved aside, his head scraping the wall when as went down. The impact left his right eyebrow bloody, and Rodney groaning in pain.

Ronon was pulled backwards, away from Rodney, and he felt something sharp come into contact with the back of his head. His vision blackened for a moment, causing his legs to stumble.

The hybrid continued to drag Ronon away, and his arms got pulled behind him, wrists secured together with what felt like a piece of rope.

Still dazed, he opened his eyes, lights on the stone walls coming into his vision every two steps.

He looked to the side, passing other cells. All empty ones, some with chains attached to the walls.

Turning the corner, he could hear hushed voices. Ronon gasped. Could it be Sheppard and Teyla?

As they got closer, the voices silenced.

Ronon waited in anticipation. If it were them, he could see if they were unharmed, and they would know he was ok too. Well... he was slightly bruised at the moment, but nothing he wouldn't recover from. Yet, anyway.

He craned his neck in an attempt to see inside the cell. The hybrid restraining him took another step, and he could finally see it.

He sighed in relief. It _was _Teyla and Sheppard. They were sitting next to each other, and Sheppard had his arm around her.

If he didn't feel like crap, and would the circumstances be different, he would've laughed at that sight.

Teyla was looking at Michael, an expression on her face that Ronon couldn't quite place, but Sheppard saw him right away.

His eyes widened, and he sprung up, wincing and his hand moving towards his ribs when he did so.

"Ronon!" He yelled.

Teyla took longer to stand up, using the wall as support.

"I'm okay," he managed yell back. "Rodney's fine as well," he added, choosing not to tell them the whole story.

He struggled, slowing the hybrid down.

They were almost out of view, and Ronon fought to see them for only a moment longer. This was what he was fighting for, he had to try and prevent Michael from hurting them any more than he'd already done.

Teyla and Sheppard kept yelling things, but he didn't understand them, couldn't hear them because he was pulled further and further away from them.

Their voices faded, and disappeared completely after a while.

Ronon frowned when they stopped moving, trying to see past Michael and the hybrids obscuring his view. He wondered what Michael had planned for him.

If he wanted to get information, Michael had chosen the wrong person.

* * *

**TBC**...

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews for Chapter 4! :D MrsB, thanks for helping me out! And Ruby, for the beta :D:D_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Ronon frowned when he recognised the room he'd been brought too. It was the same room where they had found Teyla.

He was dragged along, into the room. Michael still hadn't said anything, and Ronon hadn't asked.

They reached the metal table, still tilted at an angle. The rope tying his wrists together was cut loose, two arms replacing it. It took three of the hybrids to lift him on the table, without any opportunity for him to attack or break free.

The moment he was laying down, the clamps around his wrists and ankles closed. They were tight around his wrists; every time he tried to move his arms, the metal dug into his skin.

Michael stood next to him, even uglier than the last time he'd seen him.

He met his gaze, glaring at him. He was sure the hatred showed in his eyes, because he saw the underlying fear in Michael's.

Neither of them willing to back down and look away, it was as if time stopped, and it was just about the two of them.

Ronon yanked his arm again, unconsciously making the motion to slam his fist into Michael's face. Pure instinct.

He thought back for a moment, to the first time they met.

They had been on a hive ship, alarms going off, and the sound of P90s everywhere. Blue flashes of the stunners flying past them.

The team reached the cloaked jumper, and Ronon shot a Wraith less than 2 feet away from them. He had hit a Wraith using his gun earlier, and it must have switched to stun, because the Wraith went down, but without a hole in its chest.

Sheppard and Rodney had shared a look; they knew Carson could use a live test person, so Sheppard had pulled the Wraith inside the jumper.

Ronon had been furious, yelling at Sheppard what he was doing.

Sheppard had yelled right back at him, ordering him to tie him up, and to leave him alive. Until this moment, he still didn't agree with that order.

He should have disobeyed, and killed it anyway. But what's done is done, and he had forgiven Sheppard. He was a good team leader, the best one he had ever had, Kell was nothing compared to him.

Michael finally backed down, not willing to lose anymore time.

"You feel such strong hatred towards me," Michael said, tilting his head slightly. "It would be fascinating to see if I could change that… To have a creature like yourself on my side, as one of my hybrids perhaps…"

Ronon didn't answer – he simply glared at him.

"Just remember what I said before. I will make you pay for this, for what you have done to Sheppard, and Teyla," Ronon promised.

Michael uttered a sound similar to a laugh. "I am sure you will try. Like you have before," Michael answered.

Ronon struggled again, and he could feel blood dripping down his hands, his wrists bruised and bloody.

Michael shook his head. "I assure you, you will not be able to break free of those restraints, though I am sure you will continue to try. Well… lets get started, shall we?"

xxxxx

John turned his head, and saw Teyla still standing, using the wall as support.

"Teyla, please sit down," he whispered.

When she didn't respond, he turned again. She was frowning at him, obviously annoyed that he was telling her to sit down when he refused too.

John sighed; Teyla could be so stubborn. On second thought – they both could.

He walked back to where they'd been sitting before, and sat down, hoping that Teyla would follow his example. She didn't look too hot, and John didn't want her condition to get any worse.

It took her a few seconds, just to let him know that she wasn't doing it because he asked her to, but she sat down eventually.

She was obviously tired, slumping against the wall once again. John wondered what Michael was planning for Ronon. At least he knew that Ronon and Rodney were both alive and well.

Ronon had looked slightly banged up, but true to the Ronon he knew, he'd said he was fine.

Though he couldn't think of a reason why Michael would take him to the lab. At least, he thought that was where Ronon had been taken to. There weren't any other rooms in that section.

Teyla hadn't said anything since they'd seen Ronon. He looked to his side; she was staring at her palms, frowning. She was deep in thought, not even noticing him staring.

Her hands moved up to rest on her stomach, unconsciously running up and down. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Teyla?" he whispered.

She jumped, turning to face him with wide eyes. "What is it?" she whispered back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, a little too quickly.

John frowned, and kept his eyes fixed on hers. She swallowed, shrugging slightly.

"I do not know… I am just worried, I suppose," she admitted. "If we will ever escape from here, all four of us, and what Michael will have done to us already."

John nodded. "I know, I've been thinking about that too. But you know, we've been captured before, and I've learned to trust all of our people. I'm sure they're doing everything they can, and will be here to save our butts once again in no time," he said, smiling a little. "Plus, Ronon has been locked up in a cell for two days, and he's no good at sitting still, so he'll probably have come up with an escape plan by now. A reckless one, for sure, but a plan nonetheless."

Teyla nodded, feeling a little more confident that they did have a chance at escaping, or being rescued. John was right; Ronon was a master at escaping, and the people in Atlantis had saved them many times before.

"Why do you think Michael took Ronon away?" she asked, something that had also been bothering her.

John shrugged. "Dunno, been wondering about that myself," he answered. "Can't think of anything."

xxxxx

Rodney nervously tapped his foot, sitting against the wall, with the cell bars next to his right shoulder. His eyebrow hurt like hell, and was still bleeding a little. He'd wiped away most of the blood with the sleeve of his jacket, cursing when he accidentally pressed against the cut.

He had no idea how much time had passed, it felt like hours and hours, but it was still light outside, so it couldn't be more that 2 hours, tops.

Some yelling in the distance had him standing with his ear pressed against the cell door earlier, and he assumed it had been Sheppard and Teyla, seeing Ronon pass by.

At least – he hoped it was them.

Michael wouldn't have killed them, would he? He'd always had feelings for Teyla, although what kind of feelings… Rodney had no idea. Maybe hatred – or maybe he felt a connection with her, because of her Wraith DNA.

Michael felt like an outsider, banished by his own kind, because he was human – in a way. Though not human enough to be accepted among them.

Teyla wasn't like that though, she _was_ human, and Rodney couldn't imagine _not_ trusting her. She'd saved his ass countless times, and had always treated him kindly.

She had been under the control of a Wraith Queen a year back, and had attacked Ronon. But she'd grown stronger, taking over a Wraith Queen to save their lives a couple of months ago.

If she hadn't taken that risk, they'd probably be dead right now.

After 4 years of surviving in a galaxy with life-sucking aliens who were more than happy to kill them, and another race that enjoyed sticking their hands in your head, was this really the end?

What a crappy way to go, Rodney thought to himself.

He couldn't even pulloff another one of his genius rescue plans; instead he'd just have to wait for Sam to send a rescue team. Or not.

Bummer.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
